Me estoy enamorando
by Tsukire
Summary: Un fic centrado en los nuevos sentimientos de Ranma hacía su prometida.


He regresado con un nuevo fic, espero les agrade esta vez estoy enfocando todo en Ranma, espero les agrade.

* * *

**ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO**

Me despierto nuevamente como todos los días a repetir la misma rutina, hace mucho que no escucho tus gritos por la mañana interrumpiendo mis sueños, no sé que te está pasando pero me gusta más esta nueva Akane, más agradable, más comprensiva y sobre todo bonita. ¿Bonita? Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo, una marimacho como ella no tiene nada de agradable, debo dejar de decir boberías.

Bajo hacía el comedor, doy los buenos días a todos y como cada día te vuelvo a ver, sentada, como si no hubiera ninguna preocupación en tu mundo, comes de un modo tan gracioso, hace mucho tiempo que no te molesto aprovecharé la ocasión para hacerte una broma claro que tendré que prepararme para igualar al viento si no quiero salir volando nuevamente por las calles de Nerima.

Con una sonrisa te diriges a mí y me dices que me vaya a sentar a tu lado, desvío mi mirada para evitar que mires el sonrojo de mis mejillas que aunque yo no quiera aceptarlo, tus acciones provocan que me ponga así. Esto que siento dentro de mí es una extraña sensación, demonios ¿Qué me pasa? Porque me siento tan raro sin mencionar el intenso cosquilleo en mi estómago pero eso debe ser por el hambre que tengo sí, no cabe duda, es por eso.

Sé que mi actitud ha cambiado hacía ti estos últimos días e igual tu conmigo ambos dejamos los insultos y ahora tratamos de llevar una relación sana, no específicamente de prometidos sino mas bien como amigos, pero no sé porque últimamente te veo más radiante, más interesante, amable y sobre todo hermosa. Si eso es tal vez no lo admita abiertamente pero yo sé que eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, no sé porque no me di cuenta antes de lo atractiva que eres. ¡Ay! pero que cosas estoy diciendo, Ranma deja de decir incoherencias debo de dejar de levantarme tan temprano.

Y ahora te retiras a dejar tu plano y me dices que es hora de irnos a la escuela yo te digo unos cuantos reclamos por no dejarme terminar de desayunar. De camino a la escuela como siempre yo voy sobre la reja pero algo ha cambiado no puedo dejar de verte caminando tienes algo que atrae mi mirada hacia ti y eso es algo que no puedo evitar. Jamás pensé que diría esto de ti Akane pero en realidad yo…bueno no creo que sea el término adecuado pero ¿Acaso…me estoy…enamorando de…ti? No Ranma son estupideces. ¿Cómo me puede gustar una marimacho con la gracia de un gorila?, eso ni loco.

¿Pero porque no? Pensándolo bien Akane no es tan fea, suele ser amable cuando sabes cómo tratarla, pero desde que se porta así conmigo no dejo de pensarla, ella siempre está en mis sueños, por ella yo daría hasta mi vida. Sera que… ¿El amor ha llegado a mí? No sé algo en mi no anda bien no sé que es este extraño cosquilleo que siento mientras te veo obviamente ya no es el hambre, ¿Qué será? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Cuando estoy a tu lado apenas si puedo controlar mis nervios, creo que esto es amor, pero no puedo creer que me esté enamorando de ti, eso sería inimaginable. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que me fijara en ti? Tu cambio de carácter, puede ser. Me dices que me apresure que nuevamente vamos a llegar tarde y nuevamente a regañadientes te hago caso, ¿Ves? Me controlas muy fácilmente, la verdad es que no soportaría la idea de perderte tan solo el recordar a mis viejos enemigos cuando venían en busca de peleas y muchas veces tu vida se ponía en riesgo me sentía tan miserable por entrometerte en mis problemas, pero a pesar de eso hemos sabido salir adelante juntos y siempre será así.

Tal vez no soy muy bueno con esto de los sentimientos y del amor pero es que ninguna otra chica me había hecho sentir esto, con ninguna me refiero a las otras que se hacen llamar mis prometidas. Estaría loco como para aceptar que te quiero, no sé que dirían los demás acerca del enamoramiento hacía alguien tan testaruda como tú, es más, puede que me saques volando por Nerima después de decirme idiota, pervertido entre otros insultos ya muy comunes en tu vocabulario. Además de que, si se enteraran nuestros padres no dudarían en casarnos. Tal vez ni siquiera sientes lo mismo por mí, tu dices a cada rato que nuestro compromiso fue arreglado por nuestros padres, tal vez por eso no quiera demostrarte lo que siento, por miedo, miedo al rechazo. ¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? Ranma Saotome no le teme a nada, soy muy guapo y fuerte cualquier chica moriría por estar en mis brazos, cualquier chica menos tu.

¿Por qué estoy diciendo tantas idioteces? No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, ¿Qué me hiciste Akane? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué tengo esa necesidad de protegerte? ¿Por qué el tan solo pensar que te puedo perder me destroza? ¿Qué es lo que te hace diferente?

Llegamos como de costumbre tarde a la escuela, hasta cuando me regañas te ves bonita, pero no puedo dejar que te des cuenta igual te reclamo diciéndote que fue tu culpa, que deberías de despertarme nuevamente. ¿A quién engaño? Me encantaba despertar y que lo primero que viera fueras tu.

Tocan la campana y comienzan las clases, nuevamente se vuelve rutinario, llega Shampoo a tratar de que la invite a una cita y tu como siempre en lugar de ayudarme terminas lanzándome lo primero que tienes en la mano, cuando es a ella a la que deberías golpear. No puedo creer que nuevamente me hayas echado la culpa de todo, eres tan agresiva y tan poco afectiva, pero con una sonrisa tuya basta para que mi mundo vuelva a brillar ¿Por qué me estoy fijando en ti? Lo digo porque antes no veía todas tus cualidades, pero de todas formas aunque puede que no lo admita por un largo tiempo, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…y eso se ha vuelto inevitable. No importa que suceda o si alguien intenta separarnos algún día tú…serás mi esposa…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola! Bueno esta idea me surgió durante un sueño jaja…es que soy vidente XD…así que no dude en escribirla, espero te guste mucho, ya sabes cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o lo que tú quieras…déjame un review.

Antes que nada…quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman tiempo para leer mis historias, sé que no son lo máximo pero esto esta hecho para que ustedes igual que como yo lo hago…escapen un rato de la realidad y comiencen a alucinar jaja…

Saludos a todos!


End file.
